Encounters
by RockerBabe414
Summary: Just a little insight into one of my favourite characters of Worldshaker, Gillabeth Porpentine. What would have happened if she tried to do something about Ebnolia's little hobby? Who would she meet and what would happen? Better than it sounds!


**Encounters**

Hey guys, sorry I have been absent for what seems like AGES, my apologies. I have kind of taken an unannounced hiatus from Fanfic, as schoolwork, and both social and familial engagements have distracted me. Sorry! But, I have decided to make the Worldshaker Fandom become a reality; I need to get my head out of my tushy (metaphorically, of course) and work through my plague of writer's block! Hope its okay!

And happy face for being the first fic in the Worldshaker Fandom! :-D Please, anyone who has read the book, please write some fics! Any who…

**Summary:** Just a little insight into one of my favourite characters of Worldshaker, Gillabeth Porpentine. What would have happened if she tried to do something about Ebnolia's little _hobby_? Who would she meet and what would happen? Written because I have a _slight _(read: massive!) obsession with the Gillabeth and Septimus pairing!

**Disclaimer:** These characters are the property of Richard Harland, I'm just playing.

**~Début~**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The descent down to the Lower Decks was made in almost complete silence. Only the sound of two pairs of footsteps could be heard, along with the ever enduring sound of the iron colossus, World Shaker.

Gillabeth Porpentine made her way down to the manufacturing levels, with a Menial shuffling behind, like she did every Tuesday.

She completed her business with Mr Trant like she did everything, with almost caustic civility and an air of decorum.

"Here," she said, and handed the package to the Menial, "Take this to your Mistress." The Menial only nodded before it made its way towards the stairwell.

As soon as the Menial was out of sight, Gillabeth snuck around the corner and retraced her steps and snuck into Mr Trant's store room.

As silently as she could, she searched through the store room for something, anything that would do. The tins were stacked precariously along the steel shelves. She saw a flash of movement to her right and froze. The flash appeared again and caused Gillabeth to fall back against the shelves. The sound was painted thunderous against the empty canvas of the silence.

"Who's there?" shouted the distinct voice of Mr Trant. "Officers! Someone is breaking into my store room."

And that was when she saw him. The flash of movement was not a thing, it was a he.

"You can't be seen here!" whispered the boy in a harsh tone.

He grabbed her hand in his, and pulled her along by the arm.

"If you want to get out of here, I suggest you follow me."

And with that, she followed without quest, though there were many on her lips.

They could hear the officers gaining on them.

Gillabeth's mind went to creating a semi-plausible excuse as to why she was there.

She was caught off guard when she was pulled, by the hand still in hers, into a secluded alcove.

Strong, lithe arms wrapped around her, keeping her from sight.

Seconds ticked by, and Gillabeth let out a sigh of relief as the officers passed by without discovering them.

She had to bite her lip to halt her from letting out a mew of protest as she was released.

He still clasped her hand though.

"Thank you," she said shakily as she gazed at the boy, who she discovered was nearly a man. "My name is Gillabeth. What's yours?"

"You're welcome." He said with a slight smile, and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "And I'm Septimus."

The smile suddenly fell from his face.

"Oh. You're… You're Miss Gillabeth Porpentine." He stated, rather than asked.

He released her hand immediately.

Gillabeth was shocked by his sudden change of disposition. Not only was it unexpected, but also slightly hurtful, though she covered it well.

Septimus turned to leave, but he had a final question to ask.

"Miss Porpentine, if I may ask; why were you in my father's store room?"

Gillabeth let out a deep sigh.

"Food for a Menial that is being starved by its Master." She said, deadpan

"I see." Septimus looked conflicted. "Let me bring some food to your room tonight." It sounded hardly like a question, more like a fact.

She looked up to his face, and considered.

"Wait, you know where my room is?" she asked incredulously

"No, no!" he looked shocked. "I was hoping you would enlighten me with that information."

"Oh. That's alright then. It is Room 126 on 42nd Deck. When shall I expect you?"

"The corridors should be empty by 11, should they not?"

Gillabeth just nodded in response.

"Then I shall see you then."

Without thinking, she wrapped her slender arms around his torso and hugged him. _Hugged_ him! Unthinkable! She was as surprised as Septimus was at this occurrence. Perhaps even more so.

"I'm, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that.

Septimus clashed his head against the cool wall in frustration. He'd only known this girl, no woman, for not even 10 minutes, yet he already knew she was going to be the death of him.

(_Canon, sort of)_

"Sorry. Did you want to stay?" asked Colbert as Gillabeth escorted him to his room.

"I'm doing what Grandmother asked me to do," she replied in a voice indifference. Inside though, she was thrilled to have escaped the party.

But she was still fuming mad. Col was receiving ALL of the attention the whole night. All those mothers, doting on him, wishing to land him for their daughters. Outrageous! But then something occurred to her. Perhaps Colbert was oblivious to the fact.

"You realise why they are all fawning over you?" she asked suddenly

"The mothers?" he asked "Why?"

"They're angling to land you for their daughters."

Col looked confused by this new piece of information. It took almost all of Gillabeth's self control to stop her from slapping him for his stupidity.

"You're a future Supreme Commander. They hope to get you married into their families."

"But… I'm not old enough to marry anyone."

"When you turn 21. They're planning long term."

Col seemed to consider this. From the look on his face, Gillabeth could tell that he disliked the idea of being angled for immensely. At least he had a bit of sense, she thought.

"What's this Imperial Gala Reception that Lady Turbot spoke about?" Col asked after a while.

"Tomorrow night in the Grand Assembly Hall," was Gillabeth's uninterested reply.

"Will I be going?"

"Yes, by special invitation. Grandfather will present you formally to Queen Victoria."

"Are you going?"

"I'm not invited."

"Oh. So it's only if you are being formally presented?"

"Not me. I've _never_ been formally presented." Suddenly, all the anger Gillabeth had bottled up inside boiled over. "Listen. You may have become a future Supreme Commander, but you're the same for me as you always were. Don't expect meto start fawning over you!"

"I never expected-" Col began to reply, but Gillabeth cut him off.

"Here's your corridor. There's your cabin." She said and pointed to his door ahead. "Don't get lost now." She added in a fierce and savage tone.

She quickly spun on her heel and made her way to her cabin in the next corridor without a backwards glance.

If she had, she would have seen a very confused and vexed Colbert standing in her wake.

_(End "Canon")_

The anger inside her had finally dissipated, leaving only the sadness and hurt. How could it be so unfair? Letting him become the Supreme Commander when he doesn't even know the truth! When he only sees people at face value. Her innocent fool of a brother would never understand. No one understands! And with that, another torrent of tears threatened to spill over her well crafted façade of indifference.

There came a knock at the door, so faint she barely heard it.

"Gillabeth," whispered a voice from behind the door. A voice she had wished to hear all day.

Septimus' voice melted through the oak of the door, and made her senses feel alive.

"Let me in, Gillabeth, please. You've got to let me in." he pled from the other side of the door.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**~Fin~**

First Worldshaker Fanfic in here so… mini celebration dance! XD

I actually wanted to write this for an assignment in English class, but it was going to be WAY too long for the set 400 words. But I loved the idea TOO much to let it go!

Would love to know what you think, and constructive criticism is always welcome (but please no flames, they make me sad )

Thanks for reading! Love, Peace and ROCK, guys!


End file.
